Los Vigilantes de Nueva Starling Central
by Arqueowitch
Summary: Sinopsis: más de 150 años después de los eventos ocurridos sobre el Flashpoint, los descendientes de los antiguos héroes se reúnen para luchar contra el nuevo mal que se avecina, en una nueva ciudad y una nueva época…


Saludos: Presento en sociedad a mi nueva creación, basado en los comics de Flash - Flecha Verde y la Liga de la Justicia. La diferencia es que aquí como dice el titulo es diferente y se darán cuenta al leer.

Les invito a leer este nuevo bebe que se llama:

 **Los Vigilantes de Nueva Starling Central**

 **Sinopsis:** más de 150 años después de los eventos ocurridos sobre el Flashpoint, los descendientes de los antiguos héroes se reúnen para luchar contra el nuevo mal que se avecina, en una nueva ciudad y una nueva época…

* * *

 **Prologo**

Tras los eventos ocurridos en el doble Flaspoint, muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces: Oliver Queen sabe que no todo se arreglará mientras siga habiendo maldad y tras conocer los cambios en el pasado y presente originados por Flash cuando viajó en el tiempo; empieza a reordenar. Los Vigilantes seguirán existiendo y guardará no solo toda información sobre cada enemigo sino también los trajes, habilidades y armas de cada integrante. Los miembros que forman los Vigilantes también serán evaluados y se guardara información sobre ellos desde su vida hasta sus habilidades, poderes y debilidades.

Los primeros en dar no solo su ADN sino también su historia son: Flecha Verde, Speedy, Atom, Hombre y Mujer Halcón, Flash, Espartano, Arsenal, Nyssa Al Ghul y Zatanna. Los datos y traje de Canario Negro - que falleció antes - entran en el archivo.

Pero también hubo cambios personales:

Barry Allen se muda definitivamente a Ciudad Starling para alejarse de todo lo ocurrido tras los cambios que realizo involuntariamente al viajar en el tiempo...al hacerlo y corregirlo de nuevo perdió todo: trabajo, familia, amigos y a su amor verdadero ya que ninguno lo reconocía. Antes verifico si existía algo sobre él y lo elimino; para el colmo las autoridades creían que él era Zoom y tenía orden de captura. Adolorido por los resultados inesperados y al ver que no existía en Ciudad Central, decidió borrarse y comenzar lejos otra vida.

Para hacerlo pidió ayuda a su amigo Oliver y este uso los recursos que presto Lyla Michaels directora de Argus para eliminar todo sobre Barry incluyendo las pruebas que se iba a realizar en el juicio y fingir su muerte. Una vez hecho la falsa muerte Oliver retiro su cuerpo y realizo un funeral en el Cementerio de Ciudad Central enterrando un cuerpo creado con su adn junto a la tumba de sus padres.

Al ver el nuevo resultado, Argus traslado a Barry a Ciudad Starling. Rearmaron una nueva vida para el: dejo atrás su antigua profesión y se convirtió en científico entrando a trabajar en Industrias Palmer. Más adelante reingreso al Equipo Flecha, teniendo Felicity que crear un nuevo traje. Nadie más supo de él.

Cada Vigilante se convertirá en el tiempo en Antecesor de cada familia. Oliver formo familia y entreno a sus dos hijos para que tomaran su lugar; Barry se casó con una Vigilante y crio y entreno a su hijo; Hombre y Mujer Halcón libres de Vandal Savaje tuvieron familia; Speedy se casó con Arsenal y tuvieron hijos a quienes entrenan antes de que Arsenal desapareciera misteriosamente a fines del 2019 sin poder hallarlo; Sara Diggle crece y sigue los pasos de su madre entrando a Argus; Felicity reanuda su romance con Ray Palmer convirtiéndose en la Sra. Palmer y llevando las riendas de Industrias Palmer mientras que trabaja con los Vigilantes al lado de su esposo; Zatanna ayuda a Flecha en lo referente a su origen dando valiosa información y más adelante forma familia al casarse con un Vigilante. Nyssa reúne y reorganiza la Liga de Asesinos obteniendo un nuevo pozo de lazaro y Nanda Parvat se traslada a una nueva ubicación pero sin que nadie lo sepa traslada los restos de Laurel a una nueva sepultura con el fin de resucitarla más adelante.

Con el tiempo la historia de Los Vigilantes de Ciudad Starling adquieren el rango de leyenda. Sus reales identidades jamás se conocen y con los años sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos tomaron el manto de Vigilante para defender su ciudad

Pasa el tiempo: 183 años, donde ocurrieron muchos cambios: dos ciudades distintas se unen formando una ciudad estado de enormes dimensiones llamándose Nueva Starling Central. Ya existia una ley antimetahumana en el 2018 que al principio controlaba a los metahumanos pero tras 51 años de manejo adecuado se corrompe en el año 2069 originando la prohibición de procrear, la cacería y exterminio de los metahumanos. Estos para salvarse logran huir a Sudamérica. Los pocos que se quedaron vivieron en la oscuridad, protegidos por los patriarcas de las principales familias que los mantuvieron ocultos.

Quienes se encargaban de cumplir la ley antimetahunana era un grupo de militares corruptos que veían a los metahumanos como una gran amenaza y decidieron eliminarlos. A traves del tiempo que estuvieron activos desde el 2069 hasta el 2181 eliminaron a varios metahumanos, miembros de la Liga de Asesinos, héroes y a un grupo especial de homos magi. Su caída empieza en el 2182 cuando este grupo aniquila a dos Vigilantes queridos, amados y respetados en la ciudad estado, cuyo único pecado fue ser metahumano y se tenía el rumor de que procrearon a un bebe que nunca se confirmó.

Tras la anulación de la ley llega una relativa calma

Es el año 2199 y la nueva generación de ciudadanos ha crecido en tamaño poblacional, tecnológico y económico. En una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad un padre agoniza y reúne a sus tres hijos: dos mujeres y un varón.

Por última vez habla con ellos y les cuenta una verdad...y les entrega de herencia no solo los bienes materiales sino también un legado

De los tres hermanos dos se sorprenden. La mayor sabe a qué se refiere ya que tomo el puesto de su padre tiempo atrás

Es una Vigilante...

Dos días después se realiza el funeral. La familia es respetada en toda la ciudad y se guarda luto.

Pero ella tenía ya arreglado un plan...

CONTINUARA

* * *

Por ahora les dejo esta pista: veamos que les parece. Todo es nuevo desde los personajes hasta la trama y contexto

 **En el siguiente capitulo:** El descendiente directo de Flecha Verde recordara evento de su pasado mientras espera a los miembros de la Liga

Dejenme sus comentarios y hasta la siguiente actualización


End file.
